Maia DiGregorio (Eden Rising)
Thirteen Thirtyfive - Dillon | Appearances=12+ episodes | Flashback="Let's Deal the Cards Again, Part II" "Show Me Your Teeth" | Status=Deceased | Death=Succumbed to the effects of mustard gas | Family=Victor Vanbrooke (boyfriend) Winnie Reil (friend) Nico Francesci (friend) Kelly (enemy) Anton Olko (friend) | Age=32 | Place=Venice, Italy | Creator=Headaches | Actor=Sophia Bush }} Maia DiGregorio was a main character in Eden Rising. A former air hostess with desires to see the world, Maia has always been extremely well-off so the transition from her pampered daddy's girl lifestyle to a post-apocalyptic wasteland has been rough on her. She resorted to a life of heroin addiction among a group of drug-addicted survivors in Italy, one of whom impregnated her. She continued to take heroin and an infertile woman named Kelly kidnapped her in an attempt to cut the baby out of her and "save it" from a life of having an addict for a mother. Anton Olko, The Flash, interrupted the attempt, but the baby unfortunately did not survive. Maia eventually ended up at Nico Francesci's farm and the generous farmer helped Maia sober up. He helped her discover the importance of religion and she began to embrace the Christian lifestyle and take on an optimistic attitude in the wake of all she has overcome. With Nico's death taking a toll on her and the discovery of heroin while on a supply run, Maia seems to be trudging toward a retread of her ominous past, especially once she encountered her attacker Kelly again - who admitted she was now pregnant - and ordered Oliver to gun her down in cold blood. She overcame these obstacles, however, dumping the drugs and affirming her beliefs. Her role upon her arrival at Eden turned into one of support, often being a beacon of hope for the people around her. She befriends Ike, a drug dealer and addict, upon arriving at Eden and helps him overcome his issues. She also introduces Christianity to PJ Shamp, a troubled teenage boy, providing him with hope and healing. Maia and Victor Vanbrooke begin a brief relationship after he and Gwen break off their private trysts when he's looking for something more serious. In the wake of being futilely vocal against the slaughter of the people at The Serpent's Island, Maia becomes a huge advocate for peaceful protest against the UN. Soldiers release mustard gas into the crowd, and Maia does not put her mask on quickly enough. Ironically, and tragically, Victor helps her seal her mask and attempts to throw her in a wheelbarrow and take her to safety, but it is too late, she had breathed in too much, so she succumbed to the gas and died from its ill effects. Personality Maia is sweet and innocent but don't let her happy outside and beautiful looks fool you. She is very good at keeping all her emotions to herself and won't tell anyone how she's feeling unless they've been friends for months. She is more interested in the feelings of others, to distract everyone around her from focusing on her and her own insecurities. Maia has a lot of secrets too, some which she will take to her grave. Since the fall of society, Maia has lost faith in her former distractions -- clothes, money, and anything fancy -- and has now put a lot of emphasis on the Bible, something her Italian father would have been incredibly proud of, showing a softer and more vulnerable side to her. However, she is not pushy or preachy, instead focusing on self-improvement when it comes to religion. Because even though they are gone, Maia still places a lot of emphasis on family and being proud of where she came from. History Pre-series= Maia was born to an Italian father and an American mother in Venice, Italy where she grew up learning how to speak Italian from her father and English from her mother. She was an only child and was often spoilt by her parents. If she wanted this and that, she got this and that. It makes people wonder why Maia got a job as an Air Hostess. To be frank, Maia just wanted to explore the world. Unfortunately for her, Maia was working on plane 012F from Shanghai, China to Calabria, Italy when the apocalypse broke out. Of course, they had heard distress calls on their planes radio but nothing could've prepared her for what she saw when they landed. And that's without even mentioning the trouble they had landing with all the planes strewn across the runway. Like any humans would, the crew and passengers grouped together but Maia felt the apocalypse the worst. She was used to having gourmet food on her lap with the click of her fingers, so eating from a rabbit carcas cooked over an open fire was a very foreign transition for her. The two weeks following the landing were hopeless and horrid. The group traveled north through Italy, scavenging whatever supplies were left. That was until they heard a broadcast about a safe place, near Normandy, France called Eden. The group eventually disintegrated and people became addicted to heroin during these rough times, including Maia. Maia became pregnant with one of the group members, and while out and about one day, she was kidnapped by Kelly, a woman who was angry and jealous that she was unable to get pregnant but Maia was. In a crazed attempt to cut the baby from Maia's stomach, the baby was killed but a young skater named Anton interrupted and saved Maia's life. Kelly fled the scene, and Anton patched Maia up. He asked her to come to Eden, but Maia didn't believe it existed, nor did she trust him. After begging her not to return to where she came from, but not wanting to go against her wishes, he returned Maia back to her people. Eventually, Maia got so hooked on drugs that she shot up an entire group of survivors at a petrol station. Anton showed up here, too, and talked her down. This caused her to snap out of her trance and get her life back on track. She left her group behind and arrived at Nico Francesci's farm in the UK, where he taught her to be one with God. Due to their similar backgrounds, Maia and Winnie have become good friends. |-|Season 4= Maia was first introduced making the community's roast for dinner the night after an attack by bandits from a nearby diner left a few of their people dead. The reminder of one less crock-pot for Maia to cook put Nico in a depressed mood. Maia reminded Nico that no one blamed him for the deaths that occurred, but a solemn Nico went out to work in the fields, with Maia hoping that he'd heed her warnings of exhaustion. Winnie came to Maia about her feelings of emptiness and her worries of her faltering relationship with Hiro after an argument over teaching her how to catch a fish, so she suggested Winnie join her at church one day. Winnie seemed to dodge the question, so Maia decided she won't be pushy about it. After serving dinner to the rest of the community, she visited Nico on the field and begged him to eat. When she brought Nico food, he collapsed. When Dwight felt for a pulse and found nothing, he pulled a gun and was about to shoot Nico to prevent reanimation. Maia, however, snapped suddenly and pulled her own gun on Dwight and demanded he put his gun back in his pants. In their shock, everyone allowed Maia to bring Nico upstairs to the house in order to be treated. Maia suggested that Nico was probably poisoned, and Hiro assumed that it was Dwight. Dwight and Hiro went on a hunt together to sort things out, while Maia stayed behind and took care of Nico that night and morning. Taking a break at the church to pray, Maia seemed surprised to see Winnie joining her. The two went to the lake and Winnie managed to catch a fish for herself. Maia celebrated with her friend, while Nico approached the lake, feeling better and she hugged him, brought to tears of happiness by his recovery. The farm was attacked by another group whom Oliver had been terrorizing while he snuck away on his own. Nico was killed in the attack, and Maia was devastated. Dwight became the leader of the small amount of survivors left, including Maia, who survived the harsh winter ahead of them. They became inspired to follow a radio broadcast of Eden, which gave Maia memories of Anton, her rescuer of two times. Maia ended up discovering a bag of heroin in a discarded backpack while they stayed at a mall, and took it with her. She ended up dumping this bag of heroin shortly thereafter, not wanting to give up her sobriety or dignity. The group traveled through the catacombs of France in an attempt to avoid attackers as they headed to Eden, running into Simon, Victor, and Maia's old friend, Anton. They were in pursuit of three bandits, and Maia recognized one of them as Kelly, the woman responsible for the death of her baby. In a fit of rage, after Oliver captured her, Maia ordered him to shoot the pleading woman dead, especially once she announced her pregnancy. This reminded Maia of what she lost because of this woman, and Oliver proceeded to do the deed. She and Anton reconnected and she admitted she felt nothing when she watched Kelly die, and this scared her. Upon arriving at Eden, Maia became reaffirmed in her belief in God. A curious PJ Shamp had been attending the oft-ignored church at Eden on his lonesome, but never understood anything. He was too shy or afraid to let anyone know that he had been there, but Maia explained to him many things and introduced him to the Bible. She let him know that she realized how hard it was to believe in these things due to everything they have witnessed in this world, but she eventually gained his trust and he grew confident in his beliefs, giving the boy who lost so much hope. Maia became a support figure among the community, especially in befriending PJ's adoptive mother Manila and Ike, a drug addict who had feelings for Manila. Manila didn't want anything to do with Ike, for fear he'd be a bad influence on PJ, so Maia helped him overcome his addiction and the two became a couple. Maia herself caught the eye of Victor Vanbrooke, who had just escaped a purely sexual relationship with one of Eden's leaders, Gwen Hayes. She wasn't ready for anything serious, while he was. Maia allowed herself to get close with him, but didn't want to have sex for her religious reasons. Victor allowed himself to get close to her, even with her insistence against sex. Maia does not participate in the slaughter of the people at The Serpent's island, and is visibly shaken by what happened there. |-|Season 5= Maia and Victor grow closer together throughout the season. Maia would have been a huge advocate for peaceful protests against the United Nations, and would participate. When the protesters were attacked, Maia would have been one of the first to be killed in a mustard gas attack on the crowds, despite Victor's best efforts to save her life. Killed Victims *Numerous counts of infected *Eight survivors at a petrol station *Zee *Molly Potts (reanimated) Trivia *Maia was one of the few characters accepted from a season 4 casting call. *Maia would have been the eleventh main character to die. **She would have been the first of three to die in the fifth season finale. She'd be followed by Anton and Kitty, in that order. Appearances Category:Eden Rising Characters Category:Characters Category:Gorgeous Category:User Created Characters